Johnny Cage/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "There is no greater martial arts movie star than Johnny Cage. Films such as "Dragon Fist", "Time Smashers" and "Citizen Cage" have made him one of the most highly paid actors in Hollywood. But there is more to Johnny than even he knows. He is a descendant of an ancient Mediterranean cult who bred warriors for the gods -- warriors who possessed power beyond that of mortals. This legacy has made Johnny Cage a star. More important, it will aid him in the battle to come." Storyline Before the Mortal Kombat tournament begins, Johnny Cage meets Sonya Blade and tries to hit on her, much to her annoyance. In the first match of the tournament, Johnny is pitted against Reptile, whom he assumes is merely an actor, by Shang Tsung, after making insulting comments regarding Tsung's age. He defeats Reptile, and celebrates his victory by bad-mouthing the other kombatants and flirting with Sonya before being ordered to face Baraka, who he believes is just another actor in make-up. Johnny defeats Baraka and is commanded by Shang Tsung to kill him. Initially taking this as a joke, Johnny, realising that Tsung is serious, refuses to do so. Afterwards, everyone begins to leave and Johnny is approached by Raiden and Liu Kang, who attempt to inform him of what will happen to Earthrealm should they fail to win the tournament. Johnny, however, doesn't believe anything that they say, stating that he is an actor, and only saves the world in movies. He then leaves to catch up to Sonya, in an attempt to ask her out on a date. Johnny finds Sonya on the bridge high above the Pit and continues to flirt with her. Frustrated by his persistence, Sonya attacks him. Johnny manages to subdue Sonya, but feels guilty about the fight. Shortly after, Kano appears and throws Johnny off of the bridge, but he is able to grab onto the edge. Kano, seeing that Sonya is "softened up" from the fight with Johnny, seizes the opportunity to finish her off. Johnny then leaps back onto the bridge, steps in and defeats Kano in combat, earning the respect and gratitude of Sonya in the process. After Sonya helps an injured Jax escape from Goro's Lair, and defeats Kitana, Jade and Kano in combat, the three of them are lead away by Shang Tsung, leaving Sonya and the injured Jax alone. Johnny, Raiden, and Liu Kang then appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal Jax, while Johnny explains to Sonya that Raiden is a God. Johnny, Sonya, and Jax agree to help Raiden. Later in the tournament, Shang Tsung arranges a match between Johnny and Cyrax, who is assigned by the sorcerer to kill him. Johnny is defeated by Cyrax, but the assassin spares his life on behalf of Raiden. Due to his loss, Johnny is eliminated from the tournament. When the tournament ends in triumph for Earthrealm following Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung in the final bout, Johnny and the other Earthrealm warriors congratulate Kang on his victory. Johnny is also present during the celebration at the Wu Shi Academy. When the Tarkatans attack the Academy, Jax is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Johnny is one of the Earth warriors who is seen standing over him. Jax learns of Sonya's capture by Shang Tsung, and all of the warriors proceed to the second tournament. While Liu Kang and Kung Lao are sent to free their Shaolin masters from the Tarkatans, Johnny stays with Jax and Raiden. After Jax defeats Baraka, Raiden receives a vision of Sonya's scheduled execution and teleports the three of them to the Armory. Johnny berates Raiden about his teleporting that has left the three of them lost. Still attracted to Sonya, he starts questioning Jax about his relationship with her. Jax explains that he is Sonya's commanding officer, nothing more, but loses his temper when Johnny continues to brag about his interest in Sonya and gets into a fight with him. The scuffle is ended by Raiden, and the three are confronted by Jade, who orders them to leave immediately. Jax defeats Jade and apologizes to Johnny for his behaviour. Accepting the apology, Johnny continues to accompany Jax and Raiden to the Dead Pool where Sonya is being guarded by Sheeva and her guards. Defeating them, they free Sonya, and Raiden orders Johnny to stay close to him. Johnny and Raiden travel to the Living Forest, where Raiden saves Smoke from the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After Sub-Zero is captured by the Lin Kuei cyborgs, Raiden holds back Smoke to prevent the cyborgs from taking him away as well. Johnny can be seen alongside Smoke during the events. As Raiden realizes that his earlier actions of sparing Smoke have led to the automation of Sub-Zero, he decides to speak to Kitana, to which Johnny replies, "Sure, let's go ruin someone else's life." When the Earth warriors approach Kitana in the Wastelands, she attacks them. Johnny reluctantly fights Kitana alongside Smoke but are both defeated. After Raiden tells Kitana to search in the Flesh Pits, the Earth warriors leave. They return to the Wastelands and find Jade, who had moments earlier defeated Mileena. Smoke enters a fight with Jade, believing Mileena (Kitana's clone) to be Kitana herself and that Jade had betrayed her. After Jade defeats Smoke, Raiden talks to Jade while Liu Kang, Johnny, and Kung Lao chat in the distance, mainly consisting of the two monks belittling Cage. When Jade informs the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture, Kung Lao and Liu Kang go to free Kitana, while Johnny stays with Raiden to continue in the tournament. Johnny is later defeated and eliminated from the tournament by Ermac. Johnny returns during the Earthrealm invasion, fighting Motaro on The Street. Raiden intervenes and kills Motaro, altering the timeline to allow Johnny's survival. Johnny appears with the Earth warriors during their discussions and when they are ambushed by Lin Kuei cyborgs, who they successfully defeat. When Sindel emerges, she battles and kills most of the Earth warriors, however, Johnny, along with Sonya, survives the onslaught. When Raiden attempts to stop Liu Kang from attacking Shao Kahn, Johnny and Sonya arrive to witness Liu Kang being electrocuted. While Raiden tends to Liu Kang, both Johnny and Sonya attempt to fight Shao Kahn, who easily blasts them away, knocking both unconcious. After Raiden defeats Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods take Shao Kahn away for punishment, Johnny and Sonya help Raiden to his feet. Johnny, along with Sonya and Liu Kang´s body, is teleported away by Raiden. Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "As the last remnants of Shao Kahn disintegrated, Johnny felt strange, as if he had lost control of his body. Suddenly, powerful energy burst forth, destroying everything around him. Johnny sought the aid of Raiden and Nightwolf, but their efforts did nothing to stop these random spasms of destruction. Desperate, Raiden transported Johnny to Seido, the Realm of Order, where he could be taught to control his power. Johnny Cage will transform into a warrior powerful beyond mortal imagining." Character Relationships *Entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Was the first Earthrealm kombatant in the tournament and was pitted against Reptile. *Defeated Reptile. *Fought and defeated Baraka in the next match, but refused Shang Tsung's command to kill him. *Attacked by Sonya Blade after insufferably flirting with her. *Defeated Sonya. *Saved Sonya from an attack by Kano and defeated him in combat, earning Sonya's appreciation and respect in the process. *Joined Raiden's forces to protect Earthrealm. *Defeated by Cyrax and eliminated from the tournament. *Came to blows with Jax Briggs while searching for Sonya after bragging about his romantic interest in her, but the skirmish was put to an end by Raiden, and the two patched things up. *Engaged and defeated Sheeva's guards alongside Raiden in order to rescue Sonya. *Remained on Raiden's side during his quest. *Fought Kitana alongside Smoke, but were both defeated. *Entered Shao Kahn's tournament. *Defeated by Ermac during the tournament. *Fought Motaro during the Earthrealm invasion, but the fight was interrupted by Raiden, who killed Motaro in order to defend Johnny Cage. *Joined the Earthrealm warriors to stop Shao Kahn. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Survived Sindel's attack along with Sonya. *Together with Sonya, they witnessed Liu Kang getting badly burned by Raiden. *Both he and Sonya attempted to fight Shao Kahn but were quickly incapacitated. *Assisted Raiden along with Sonya to restore Earthrealm after Shao Kahn's demise. Gallery Motaro johnny cage.PNG|Johnny Cage as he is killed by Motaro, as seen in Raiden's visions Reptile_defeated.png|Johnny Cage observes his victory over Reptile Baraka loses.JPG|Johnny Cage defeats Baraka Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Raiden and Liu Kang approach Johnny Cage Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage hits on Sonya, which leads to a fight between them Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Johnny Cage bests Sonya but is thrown from the bridge by Kano soon afterwards Johnny VS Kano.png|Johnny Cage leaps back onto the bridge to stop Kano from killing Sonya Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano Johnny Helps Sonya.png|Cage helps Sonya to her feet after defeating Kano Cyrax lets cage live.JPG|Johnny Cage defeated by Cyrax who spares his life Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Johnny Cage at Liu Kang´s celebration Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage questioning Jax about Sonya Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Cage and Jax patching things up after Jax defeats Jade Jax alternate.png|Cage, with Jax and Raiden after the three of them rescue Sonya from Sheeva and her guards Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Johnny Cage, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade Ermac vs Cage.JPG|Cage defeated by Ermac during Shao Kahn's tournament Smoke_Attacks.png|Cage, along with Smoke, Jade and Kitana engage Sindel Earthrealm Survivors.png|Johnny Cage with Sonya, the only other surviving Earthrealm warrior, and Raiden. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages Category:Good Characters